Telltale Twins
by ShadowFoxx15
Summary: Set back, Kitsune begins anew with research. Bakura's plotting something, as usual, and brings up the fact that the two mysterious "Millennium Guardians" are both in Domino with Yazani. After a bit of help, she also discovers something about her brother..
1. Bullet 1: Looking Down the

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, and I have permission to use Yazani.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking Down the Barrel of a Gun**

"Kitsune-Chan! Time to wake up! You have that mission today!" an overly cheerful voice called from downstairs.

The girl in question rose from bed like a zombie in a bad movie, her arms first, then her torso, then her head fell into place. Her hair was a rat's nest, and her bed was no better.

After crawling out of bed, and giving her hair a brush, she threw it back into a ponytail, and came downstairs, still in the camisole and lacy underwear that she wore to bed that night.

"Uggh."

A girl wearing a blue-eyes white dragon pajama pants set eyed her with a piece of toast in her mouth. "The bear has awakened."

"I am not a bear, Mimi. Bears are cute and cuddly."

"Aww, come on, little sister, you are so cute and cuddly this early in the morning! It's a wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet."

"Having a job entitled 'assassin for the government' really does prevent me from having a social life, you know."

"You can have a boyfriend over the net."

Kitsune looked scared. "No thanks. The last thing I need is some guy who only looks good on paper."

"Then you can have a pretend online boyfriend."

"Like you and Seto Kaiba?"

Mimi got her dander up. "I will go out with him. It's only a matter of time."

"Only a matter of time until you figure out how to kidnap and hold him prisoner, like that obsessed fan of that writer in that one book."

(A/N: For those of you who don't get it, it's _Misery_ By Stephen King. This crazy fan lady kidnaps her favorite author, and holds him prisoner, forcing him to write a book especially for her.)

"That's. Not. Funny."

"Only when I make fun of you, big sister."

A new voice rang out from the kitchen. "Kit-Chan! You really need to eat, or you're going to be late!"

The owner of the voice came out from the next room, a tall, dark-haired, fair-skinned beauty, always perfect at six in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Nicole." Kitsune doesn't like to be nagged this early in the morning.

Nicole smiled, handed her a waffle sandwich, and gave her a hug. "Good morning, little sister. Now, go get dressed. Mekiahl called, and he said that he'd be here in fifteen."

"To stare at you. He'll be here in twenty to pick me up."

Nicole's flawless face showed hints of pink. "Cute. Now, go get ready for work."

Kitsune shrugged and went upstairs to get dressed.

Later, she came down dressed all in black, as was her traditional work attire.

Throwing on a black trench coat, she grabbed her duffle bag at the door, a bag lunch and a hug from Nicole, and a hug from Mimi.

"I'll bring back presents from Japan!" She promised.

Mekiahl was waiting for her at the door.

"You didn't say hi to Nicole." Kitsune accused.

The russian's face turned a light shade of red. "I didn't want to disturb her."

"You're just scared that you'll get all tongue-tied like last time." Kitsune sighed. "Damn it. You're the only guy who I actually give permission to date my sister, and you won't even say hi to her. You're a jerk."

Mekiahl simply got into the car, and said nothing.

Kitsune got in, shut the door, and buckled her seat belt. (A/N: Safety first, Kids!)

"….She likes you, you know."

Mekiahl sighed in exasperation. "Can we just go to work?!" He pulled out of the driveway, and they drove in silence for a moment.

"I'll bet you a doughnut that you won't ask her out by the time I get back."

Mekiahl sighed in defeat, a smile on his chiseled face. "Deal, comrade. But, it had better have cream filling."

"You got it. Same goes for me if you chicken out."

"CIA agents never 'chicken out'. We retreat for tactical reasons."

"Being a chicken does not count as a 'tactical reason'."

The conversation went on like that for the next twenty minutes as they entered their headquarters.

Then, after presenting their identification fifteen times, being retina and handprint scanned another thirty; they were allowed into the inner sanctum of the CIA building.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Boss man is angry with us." Kitsune noted. "Were we late?"

Her partner checked his watch. "No. On time."

Walking into their boss' office, they prepared themselves for some ridiculous accusation.

"NEKO! CZAR! You two were supposed to pick this file up yesterday!"

"Today's the fifth."

"No, it's the sixth!"

Kitsune checked her boss' wrist. "You're watch is a day fast."

He checked it. "It is not!"

(Insert awkward pause here)

"I'll be damned. It is."

"So…are we still in trouble?"

"For correcting me? Yes. You never correct your commanding officer."

The pair of agents groaned. This was so not fair.

"So, Commander Montero, what is this file that we were supposed to pick up?" Mekiahl asked.

"You two have a hit. In Japan."

"Tch. I knew that." Kitsune said. "And if I knew that, we can definitely move on."

Montero ground his teeth in annoyance. He knew it was a bad idea to train a teenager to be an assassin. Kitsune was reckless, cocky, and prone to mood swings. Most of them directed at him.

"Fine. Moving on. The target's name is Seto Kaiba, the sixteen-year-old CEO of Kaiba corp. and designer of the 3d holographic projector for duel monsters."

"Great. I get to kill the object of my sister's fangirl obsession. She's going to love me after this." Kitsune mumbled.

"The person who hired you is anonymous. And details on when and where and how will be delivered later. So, Kitsune leaves in one hour, Mekiahl is to stay here on surveillance. I want this to go perfectly, considering you are to get half of the money that he will graciously donate to us."

"Must be a corporate rival." Mekiahl mused.

"Must be." Kitsune grabbed her duffle bag. "I got to run by armory and equipment. I'll see you when I get back."

"Right. Have a safe trip, my little comrade."

"Ask my sister out. Or I'll find someone who will."

"Was that a challenge?"

"However you want to take it." Kitsune smiled and left the room.

Once at armory, Kitsune got her usual kid-in-a-candy-store big eyed look. "It's my favorite gun! No, wait, this is my favorite gun! Look! It's my favorite gun!"

Kitsune began holding a rocket launcher like a little girl holds her favorite dolly. "I love this gun…"

A random worker walked up to her with a suspicious look. "Who let you in here?"

"You're obviously new." Kitsune sneered. "The name's Kitsune Neko. I have a target in Japan. So I need something that will get the job done quickly and quietly. Sniper rifle with the best scope you've got, and my custom pistol with a silencer, if you don't mind, noob."

"Very funny, kid. Where's your mommy?"

"That's enough, Thomason. Give the girl what she asked for."

"Commander Richter! One of my most favorite people here!"

A tall, muscled-out guy walked up behind the smaller agent. "Only because you have to go through me to get your 'toys'."

"But-but sir…"

"She may not look it, but she is one of our top assassins. Now, stop giving the poor girl crap, and give her the guns."

Thomason looked like he was about to cry. "Yes, sir."

"So, anything new on the Sister dating front? We've got an office pool going on them."

"Mekiahl is a chicken. But I bet him a doughnut that he wouldn't ask her out. He'd do anything for a doughnut."

Later, at the airport, Kitsune got through the airport security by flashing her CIA "I'm better than you rent-a-cops" badge. There was that one guy who insisted on giving her a full body cavity search, but the whispered threat of becoming unable to have children kind of deterred him from the idea.

Once on the plane, she felt a bit more relaxed. She hated these assignments where she had to fly. Airport security is such a hassle. That and her boss was too cheap to get her first class seats. So…our little Kitsune found herself in coach.

A girl with blonde bangs and black hair came panting up the aisle, looking for her seat, which, convieniently happened to be right next to Kitsune.

"Hi." She sat down.

Kitsune glanced at her. "Hi."

"I'm glad I caught the plane. I would've had to wait for days to get the next one."

Kitsune, not one for small talk, asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Domino. I'm going to visit family. You?"

"Same. Business."

"Oh. What kind?"

"Hostile corporate takeover." She said with a straight face.

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Shortly afterwards, the girl fell asleep, and Kitsune spent the rest of her flight in blissful silence.

But, once in Japan, Kitsune wanted off the freaking plane!

As the air of Domino washed over her, Kitsune took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Welcome home, Kitsune."

* * *

**SF15: **This is my second YGO story, but I've had this one in the works between Yazani and myself for about a year or two now. So, now that it is finally posted, I can share with you this wonderful story I hold dear to my heart for its humor and plot. Please read and review!


	2. Bullet 2: Tell Me You Didn't

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, and I have permission to use Yazani.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tell Me You Didn't Just Do That**

The girl from the plane was standing behind Kitsune when she said that, so, of course, a question was in order.

"Are you from here?"

"Yeah, it's a bittersweet homecoming. I haven't been here since my parents died."

"Oh. Sorry to dredge up bad memories."

"No worries. I'm over it. I can't be mourning the past, or I'll be destroyed by it." She walked down the ramp and into the airport.

The girl watched her go, curiosity compelling her to follow the girl in black.

At the baggage claim, they met again. "I'm Yazani Mouto, by the way." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, miss Mouto." Kitsune shook it, and walked away.

"Um…when someone gives you their name, it's customary to give them yours."

"My name is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know." She flashed her badge to a security guard, and told him, in perfect Japanese, what she was doing with guns in her baggage.

"That's rude."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, miss, I need to get to my hotel." Kitsune bowed. "Good afternoon to you." And she turned to walk away.

Yazani grabbed her by the arm. "No. You can't stay in a hotel! You're coming home with me!"

"Do I look like a stray kitten to you?" Kitsune growled.

"Please? I want you to meet my family and some friends of my brother's."

"Why?"

"Because, like it or not, we're friends now."

Kitsune sighed, and allowed herself to be drug away by Yazani.

Later, after a long car drive, Yazani pulled up in front of a little card shop in the middle of town.

"This is it! I haven't seen my little brother in years, so I thought I'd drop by for a surprise visit."

"Yippee." Kitsune sounded way less enthused than Yazani did.

They walked into the shop, and Yazani was met by a tiny old man behind the counter. "Could it be?! My little Yazi?"

"I'm back to stay, Grandpa!" They hugged and had a moment.

"Oh, right. Grandpa, this is a friend I met on the plane. She won't tell me her name, though."

Kitsune was getting irritated by how everyone wanted to know her name, but she was not one to pass up decorum in a foreign country. She bowed to Yazani's grandfather with a polite. "Hello, pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, young miss. Your Japanese is excellent."

"Thank you. I am originally from Japan. I moved to America when I was small."

"I see. So, why have you come back?"

"I have business with Seto Kaiba."

"Very well. I'm not the type to pry, like little Yazi here. She always seems to meddle in the affairs of others, even when they don't want her to." He laughed. Kitsune could tell that he really loved his granddaughter very much.

Kitsune returned the smile. "I noticed."

Yazani changed the subject. "Have you seen Yugi? He said he wanted me to meet his friends, but he doesn't know I'm here."

"He's still at school, dear, but if you wait long enough, he'll come home soon."

"Good. I really miss him."

"And, if you wait, Miss, I'm sure we can get you to meet with Kaiba, if you don't already have a meeting appointed with him."

The girl in black shook her head. "I don't."

"Good. Well then girls, I could use some help around the shop, if you don't mind."

"Yay! Just like when I was little!" Yazani grabbed an apron, and went straight to work.

Kitsune took off her trench coat, put on her apron, and began to help too.

During the wait, they swept the shop, waited on some customers, and got all the windows clean.

"Well now, it seems your new friend knows quite a bit about Duel Monsters, Yazani."

Kitsune blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented. "It's just a hobby of mine. My father taught me and my brother how to play."

"Oh, you have a brother too? Is he back in America?" Yazani asked.

"No. I don't know where he is. He stopped talking to me a long time ago."

"Th-that's so sad. Did you get into a fight?"

"…something like that." Kitsune's tone told her the conversation was over.

The bell on the door rang again, and three boys and a girl walked into the shop.

Yazani's violet eyes lit up. "Yugi!" She ran up and hugged a boy that had the same hair and eye color as her.

"Yazani? Is that you?" Yugi looked like he was about to cry.

She was crying when she nodded. "Yes. And I'm here to stay, little brother."

"That's great! I've missed you so much! How's dad?"

"He's taking a break from the dig, so he sent me home, since all the big stuff's done."

Kitsune watched this, her heart aching at her memories of coming home to her family, before her parents died. She would open the door, and try to sneak up on her brother, but he always knew where she was going to be, and would get to her first. It was a great game.

"And you are?" Yugi and his sister had broken up their heartfelt reunion, and he was now looking up at her.

"No one important. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Whoever you are, you sure are cute." A blonde boy with brown eyes was now looking at her. He wasn't that bad looking himself, a little taller than Kitsune, and he had a sweet, goofy smile.

"My name's Katsuya Jounouchi. Yours?"

"I said I'm no one important!" Irritated, Kitsune took off her apron and went outside.

The blonde followed her. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine. I just don't feel like telling anyone my name, that's all. I shouldn't even be here very long. Just long enough to take care of my business."

"Aww. You're so cute!" He hugged her.

Out of sheer reflex, Kitsune flipped over backwards, and slammed him into the ground. Hard.

Kitsune swore violently, and was trying to make sure he was okay. She checked his pulse, and made sure he was still breathing.

"Gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm not used to people just touching me like that! I'm so sorry! Say something!" She began to shake him. There was one other thing she thought she could try. "Hey! Hey!" Still nothing. "I didn't want to do this…."

Kitsune flipped him over and kissed him full on the mouth.

Jounouchi responded by wrapping his arms around Kitsune and returning the favor.

In spite of herself, Kitsune seemed to be into it. He wasn't a bad kisser, and she did provoke him. She closed her eyes and let him draw her in deeper and deeper.

Yazani came out following Kitsune, came outside. "Hey, are you two okay out—"

She stopped mid sentence.

Jounouchi came up for air, and Kitsune rolled off of the top of him, in shock and holding her mouth.

The blonde put his arms behind his head, and laid back on the grass. "That felt great."

Yugi and his friends came outside too.

A brunette boy squatted next to him on the grass. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Hey! _She_ kissed _me_. I was returning the favor."

"Then why does it look like she's about to throw up?"

Kitsune's face was a mask of horror. She wasn't expecting him to fake being unconscious to get a kiss from her, she wasn't expecting him to kiss back, and she certainly wasn't expecting her body to act that way.

Jounouchi got his head underneath hers. "Are you okay?"

Kitsune jumped back. "I'm fine! It's just…well….that was my….first…kiss." She blushed as she mumbled that last part.

Jounouchi seemed surprised at first, but he smiled and leaned in close to her. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed." He winked at her.

Kitsune had to fight off the urge to kill him right then and there.

* * *

**SF15:** That's the second chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Bullet 3: Love and Hate

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, and I have permission to use Yazani.

**Note: **From this chapter on, I will begin to refer to Jounouchi as Jou. Jounouchi is too long to type out every time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love and Hate**

Kitsune got up off of the grass. "I think I'll be going now. It's getting late, and I still need to see Seto Kaiba."

Jou began to pout. "Aww, is the cutie going home already?"

Kitsune, who was already thoroughly annoyed with him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and lifted him up off of the ground. "Try something like that again, and I swear you won't live to see another day." She growled through gritted teeth.

Jou seemed surprised at first, but then he held up his hands in mock defeat, and smiled again. "Fine. No more kisses for me."

Kitsune shook him a little for intimidation. "Good. You get the picture." She dropped him on the ground, and went inside to grab her coat.

Yugi and the brunette went over to see if he was okay. "Jou, I really think she meant that." Yugi seemed kind of scared of her now.

"Dude, that has to be the worst idea you ever had." The brunette shook his head.

Jou looked a little upset at that comment. "Honda, that is not. She's really cute, and maybe she's just shy."

"'Shy'? Shy wouldn't have threatened to kill you just for kissing her." Honda had a point.

Jou snubbed him. "Just you wait. I'll get her to go out with me. It's only a matter of time."

Kitsune grabbed her jacket and was heading out the door. She had told the airport to deliver her motorcycle to the card shop so she could make a speedy escape.

And, just in the nick of time, it arrived, helmet and all. She swung her leg over the sleek, dark red machine, and signed for it. Pulling the helmet over her head, she kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine, enjoying the feeling of the bike shake between her legs. She was about to pull away from the curb, bags in hand, and wish these weirdoes goodbye, when Yazani came out of the shop, and handed her a key and a piece of paper.

"These are the keys to my apartment. I said I wasn't going to let you stay in a hotel and I meant it. Now, there's no food, so I'll stop by with some groceries tomorrow. You're free to use it as you see fit, but, nothing illegal, of course."

"Of course." Kitsune agreed, examining the directions. Well, she had to admit, it did sound better than the cheap hotel she had been booked.

"Thanks. I guess."

Yazani smiled brightly. "You're welcome. And don't worry; Jou doesn't know where it is."

Kitsune felt her neck turn red. Her face she managed to keep the same color. But her glare kind of gave it away. She flipped down the visor on her helmet, and drove off.

Jou walked up beside Yazani, who watched her speed off into the distance. "Are you sure it was a good idea to give your keys to someone whose name you don't even know?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to kiss said person?" Yazani smiled. "And, no, I'm not going to tell you where it is, at least not for now."

Jou began to pout again. "Aww. No fair."

--

The feel of the bike's handlebars and the rush of the wind against her body calmed Kitsune down a bit. She still was pretty pissed off that a civilian, of all people, had managed to get the best of her like that! But, the thing that pissed her off more than that was the fact that not only had she let him, she enjoyed it.

Pulling up to the apartment complex, she switched off the engine, and began to grab her bags off of the bike.

"Excuse me?"

Kitsune slowly turned around to find a white-haired teenager standing behind her.

'_How in the hell did he get there without me knowing? The kid's a damn ninja.' _She smiled to cover up her suspicions. "Can I help you?"

The boy's hair began to become even spikier, his eyes narrowed, and his voice grew deeper. He lunged at her and pinned her against the wall. "Yes. You can tell me what a millennium guardian is doing here."

Kitsune smirked, she knew who this was. "Well, if it isn't the infamous tomb robber. How's life inside the Millennium ring? Can't be all that bad."

"Maybe you want to find out. Keep pushing me and I might consider putting you in a doll."

"As long as it's not a Barbie. I really don't think blonde's my color." (A/N: I don't own Barbie. I haven't had one since I was like, eight.)

"Again, why are you here?" His eyes opened in realization. "The pharaoh?"

Kitsune was getting agitated, the kind that usually ends up with whoever was being annoying got a gunshot wound…or seven.

"There are other matters that concern me right now, thief. I'm strictly here as an assassin. Nothing more."

His grip on her tightened. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you're a cynic?" Kitsune lifted her legs up, and slammed her feet into his chest, sending him reeling backwards. She got up behind him, and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Listen. I am only here to kill Seto Kaiba." She whispered in his ear. "So, if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Deal?"

She let him go, and they stood face to face once more. The thief scoffed. "You don't care about protecting the holder of the millennium puzzle?"

Kitsune gave her ponytail a flip. "Not really. It seems like he can handle himself. I mean, you're not ruler of the world yet."

His eyes narrowed. "That was uncalled for."

Kitsune shrugged. "Like I care about your bruised ego. Now, if you don't mind, I need to start doing my job." She turned and walked away from him.

Turning back with a catty smile on her face, she looked the thief dead in the eye, and said, "If you can't handle one little kid, then you must really be losing your touch. I wouldn't want to be you right now." She waved at him over her shoulder. "Bye. Oh, and tell that cute other personality of yours I said hi." And she left him to fume.

--

Once back in her apartment, Kitsune unpacked her bags, and hooked up her laptop, and its satellite connection.

"Mekiahl. Come in."

Her partner's face appeared on her screen. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"I'm going to be breaking into Kaiba Corp's main office tonight. I'll be setting up cameras. I need you to monitor them for me. I might need info on this guy."

Mekiahl nodded. "Where are you?"

"In an apartment. I made a friend at the airport. Don't worry, she doesn't know about me. Anyways, tomorrow, I've made arrangements to spy on him at school, so I can gather Intel there. Then, I'll move in to complete the mission. Got all that?"

Another nod. "Understood. Czar out."

Kitsune cut the connection on her end, and closed the computer. Quickly moving to the bedroom, she changed into what she affectionately referred to as her 'ninja gear'. A black bodysuit that allowed for infiltration.

Breaking into the Kaiba Corp building was easier than she thought. Light security, no trip lasers, not really much of anything, really. After placing micro cameras in the lobby, she made her way to the top office.

Sneaking into the vent system was also a snap. Four screws, and she was in.

Finding her way to Seto's office, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult. There was no map of the building anywhere, so, she had to play hide-and-go-seek.

"Where the hell is it?!" She mumbled to herself. "It can't be this hard to find! Huh? A light?"

Heading towards it, she looked down into the grate, and saw her target sitting at his desk.

"Damn! It's three in the goddamn morning! Who the hell works this late? Let alone a sixteen year old kid."

After deciding that killing him now was a bad idea, she decided to record him now, and wait until he left to place more cameras in his office.

She decided to catnap at about five, considering that all he was doing was typing on his laptop computer and muttering to himself.

When she finally heard him leave at about a quarter till six, she undid the screws in this vent, and dropped silently to the floor.

'_I have to work fast. He might be back at any minute.' _She placed ten cameras in all. One aimed at the door, one on his desk, one aimed at the window, and a few others that she placed just in case he found some.

Sneaking back into the air vent, she made her way back to her temporary headquarters, and called her partner in crime.

"Mekiahl? It's me. I placed fifteen cameras all together. Some are just decoys, I think you'll be able to figure out which."

"Good. Got your disguise?"

Kitsune pulled out a box. "Yeah. But I do have one question."

"What is it, Neko?"

"Why a pink wig?"

* * *

**SF15:** That's all for now! Stay tuned to find out if Kitsune can pull this off! Oh, and please read and review!


	4. Bullet 4: School Breeds Drama

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, but I have permission to use Yazani.

* * *

**Chapter 4: School Breeds Drama**

Yugi and his friends were just getting to school, when they overheard some of the girls talking.

"I heard she's from somewhere in America, and she's a total ditz."

"I heard that she got dumped here by her parents because she's a delinquent!"

The others gasped at this idea, and began gossiping amongst themselves again.

"That can only mean one thing." Jou muttered. "A new student."

"That's great! I like it when we get a new student!" Yugi chorused happily. "I wonder what she's like. You can't trust those rumors that those girls over there start."

Jou was trying really hard to hide it, but he was kind of excited too.

After the class had settled down, the teacher came in with the new girl. She had flowing pink hair, tied into two pigtails sticking out of the top of her head, and shimmering silver eyes, which were hidden behind trendy glasses with frames that matched her hair.

"Hello! I'm Myako Kitagawa. Nice to meet all of you!" She bowed politely to the class. "I hope we will get to know each other really well!"

The teacher directed her to a seat in the back of the class, sitting kitty-corner from Kaiba.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaiba-san." She smiled sweetly at him.

Kaiba looked at her with disdain. He hated girls like that. Most of the time, they ended up flirting with him, just so they could try to say, falsely, that he flirted back, or that he had agreed to go out with him. It was like he was some kind of trophy boyfriend. He just wanted to do his work uninterrupted. Not have to deal with some silly ditz that had delusions of grandeur.

Kaiba ignored her for the rest of the day.

Myako seemed to be a rather nice girl. She was smart, spoke three languages, and she had a sweet personality that had her instantly making friends with all the boys in the class.

And that, naturally, made her the talk of the school.

When this info reached a certain other gamer in the school, he just had to come and take a look.

Walking into the class, he immediately had the complete attention of all the girls. "Hello, ladies, I'm looking for a Miss Myako Kitagawa. Is she around?"

'Myako' was in the back of the class, taking detailed notes on Kaiba's behavior.

'Good. No one has noticed that I'm not who I say I am. Who would think that a sixteen year old CIA agent could blend in so smoothly with a Japanese class?'

The teenager made his way behind the "trained CIA agent" and leaned down so his lips were almost touching her ear. "Miss Myako Kitagawa, I presume?" He said in a rather elegant and attractive whisper.

She whirled around, quickly covering up her notes. "Y-yes? Can I help—" She then realized who it was.

'Oh. My. GOD! It's Ryuji Otogi! The creator of 'Dungeon Dice Monsters'! Whatdoidowhatdoido?! Wait! Got it!'

"Wait, aren't you Ryuji Otogi, the guy who created DDM?"

Obviously soaking in the praise, he flipped his hair, and chuckled. "Why, yes, I am. So you've heard of me?"

"Only through my roommate. She's the same age as me, but we go to different schools. She'd freak out if she heard that I went to school with THE Ryuji Otogi. She's a total fan." Myako smiled.

"Really? Then maybe I could find some time in my busy schedule to meet her?" He smiled.

She clapped her hands together like she was praying. "Would you?! Oh, thank you! That would make her so happy!"

"It's not a problem, Kitagawa-san. So, what's your roommate's name?"

Quickly making sure that none of those guys from yesterday could hear her, she said, "Her name is Kitsune Neko. She's just moved back to Domino from America, and she's really stressed out. This could be a chance to help her unwind a bit. She deserves it."

"Of course! A sweet girl like that shouldn't be all stressed out! I'll do my best to help her relax."

"Thank you very much, Otogi-san."

After giving Otogi her description, Myako, A.K.A. Kitsune, went back to work.

--

After school, Myako rushed home to change back into Kitsune so she could meet up with Otogi. And give a quick check up call to her sisters, and brag to Mimi that she had a chance to meet Ryuji Otogi in person, for a "one-on-one interview".

Making sure she looked her best, Kitsune made it out the door, with minutes to spare.

In front of his shop, Kitsune paced nervously, making sure her hair was right, nothing was hanging out, or that she didn't look tacky.

Otogi had snuck up behind her once again, and got up next to her ear. And, with that same whisper, said: "Hello, Miss Kitsune Neko."

Kitsune jumped, and whirled around to find Otogi standing there with a bouquet of roses, which he promptly handed to her. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He winked at her.

Kitsune almost swooned in a fit of fangirl passion.

* * *

**SF15: **Not bad for one chapter. Please read and review!


	5. Bullet 5: Get the Job Done!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kitsune, but, I have permission to use Yazani. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get the Job Done!**

Kitsune followed Otogi into his store, her face as red as the roses in her hand.

"I welcome you, my dear princess, to my store. You humble me with your presence…" He bowed, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you…" Kitsune blushed, and buried her face into the roses, hoping her face would blend in, and Otogi wouldn't notice.

He simply smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "My, aren't you the shy one….?" He chuckled.

They were interrupted by Kitsune's cell phone. "I'm sorry, Otogi-san! I have to take this…." She reached into her purse to fish out her phone.

"Not at all, my princess. I'll wait for you." He waited for her, as she stepped outside.

Kitsune checked the number and flipped the phone open. "Neko."

"Sightseeing?!" An agitated voice yelled.

"Hello, commander." Kitsune recognized that voice anywhere.

"Damn it, Neko! You're supposed to be doing your job, not ogling a boy!"

"I got some recon done today! I'm just taking a little break!"

"I don't give a damn if you want to take a break; you have a job to do! Now, go get it done, damn it!" And he hung up.

Kitsune, with a look of utter displeasure on her face, put the phone back in her purse, and walked into the store.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Otogi met her at the door.

Kitsune sighed. "I'm sorry. That was my mother. I have to go home now. She needs me." She looked up, longing to stay. "So, I have to leave. It was still nice to meet you, Otogi-san…." She bowed, then stood up with a smile, and waved goodbye as she left.

Once at home, she packed a disguise and the weapon of choice for the job, and left for KaibaCorp.

Once there, she donned her disguise as "Teen Trend" reporter, Sabrina Jones. She fluffed up her blonde wig, and readjusted her dark sunglasses. "Perfect…" With a smile plastered on her face, Kitsune walked up to the front desk of Kaiba corp.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Hi." 'Sabrina' said in a tone slathered with fake perkiness, "My name's Sabrina Jones and I'm from the American pop magazine, "Teen Trend". I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba for an interview."

The secretary flipped through a large appointment book. "Ah, yes. Here you are. Go right on up, Mr. Kaiba is expecting you."

Kitsune smiled and silently thanked Mekiahl for posing as the editor in chief of the magazine to get her the appointment she needed.

Once at the doors of Kaiba's office, she knocked, and waited for a reply. When none came, she knocked harder.

"What?" A grumpy voice asked.

"Mr. Kaiba? I'm the reporter from "Teen Trend", and I'm here for that interview…."

She heard an audible groan of annoyance, then a loud "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside, still smiling. "Hello, my name's…"

He cut her off with a steely cold stare. "I know who you are. You're that assassin. Why are you here and why were you following me at school?"

"Protocol. I can't come after you if I have no information on you…it makes the hit complicated." She shrugged her shoulders. "How did you know it was me and how did you know why I was sent here?"

"Your eyes. They always have the same look of cautiousness that you see in predators. That's pretty rare. Trust me." He looked back to his laptop. "As for why, it's pretty obvious. I am the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world. You learn to spot people like you a mile away."

She chuckled. "I've never noticed that. I guess I should work on that." She pulled out her briefcase, and opened it up on the desk. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"

Kaiba didn't even look up from his work. "Sure. Do what you have to."

Kitsune looked confused. He knew she was going to KILL him, right? How could be so calm?

Brushing it off, she pulled out her pistol with silencer combo, and aimed for Kaiba's temple. "Do you want me to make it look like suicide? Even if I don't, I won't be caught…."

Kaiba said nothing, he just kept typing.

Kitsune shrugged, and prepared to pull the trigger.

* * *

**SF15:** Whoo….cliffy ending. =D Have fun…..


	6. Bullet 6: A Bit of a Snag

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, and I have permission to use Yazani.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Yazzi.) And, I would like reviews, if people could give them….pweaaaseeee? DX

And, there will be a bit of swearing this chapter. Just so you're prepared…

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Bit of a Snag**

Kitsune was about to squeeze the trigger, the adrenaline running through her veins like quicksilver.

Her heart was pounding in her ears…and something else…

She dropped the gun with an aggravated sigh, and picked up her phone. "What?!"

Her boss' voice came through the receiver. "PLEASE tell me you are not in Kaiba's office with a gun pointed at his head…"

Kitsune looked at Kaiba, who was looking at her with an expectant look on his face.

"One second…" She mouthed at him.

He simply smirked and went back to work.

"Okay, fine. I am not in Kaiba's office with a gun pointed at his head." She growled.

"Good. I just discovered a snag."

"A what?" She asked. "I could've just sworn you said a 'snag', Commander."

"That IS what I said, Neko. You have to beat him in a duel first."

A pause. "What? I have to do WHAT?!" She yelled into the phone. "There was nothing mentioned about a goddamn duel in the dossier! You lied to me, damn you!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "A duel?"

Kitsune turned to him. "Yes. Apparently, since my commander is so well informed," She said, the last part dripping with sarcasm, "I have to beat you in a duel before I can kill you."

Seto said nothing, but reached into his desk and pulled out a sealed envelope.

"What's that for?"

"I'm giving you a chance to duel me. I'm hosting a tournament later this week, and you should attend if you want a shot at me. That is, if you can even duel."

"Will do, Commander." She hung up the phone, and then turned to Kaiba. "Fine, I'll play your little game. Just don't cry when I beat you."

Kaiba said nothing, but he nodded, and went back to work.

Kitsune packed up her case, and readjusted her costume. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Kaiba." She said loudly in case anyone was listening.

Kitsune waited until she got back to the apartment to open her envelope.

"An invitation…? To Battle City?" She scoffed and threw the envelope on the coffee table. "This guy really has no idea who he's messing with."

After thinking on what to do, she gave a quick call to her sister, Mimi.

"Mims? I need a favor."

"What is it?" Her sister sounded really grumpy over the phone.

"Aw…is someone mad that her sister got to meet her idol, and you didn't?"

"Shut up and tell me what you want." Mimi growled.

"I need to borrow all the tapes you have of Seto Kaiba's duels."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a chance to duel him. So, I need to do some research."

"Hmmm…..I'm debating if I should help you. I mean, you would be dueling with the love of my life here."

"But, Mimi, if he's as good as you say, then I don't stand a chance, right?"

"Point taken. But, what do I get out of this?"

"Seto Kaiba's autograph. A real one."

A pause was her only reply.

"Mims?"

"……I'll do it. But, it had better be personalized."

"Roger that."

"Do you have your laptop with you? I could just upload the files into an e-mail for you, and that way you won't have to wait, and I don't have to part with my precious originals."

"Yeah, I have it. Do your thing, sister dearest."

* * *

**SF15: **So, Next chappy will be the start of the tournament, methinks. Most likely, but, you know me…

Please read and review! =D


	7. Bullet 7: Battle City Blues

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitsune, and I have permission to use Yazani.

Thanks for the reviews! I lovers them so….

**Yazzi:** No spoilers in the reviews. =P I said so.

**Lace Kyoko:** That has to be the scariest review that I have ever received. *hides under couch* I'm cute, and I have really big eyes! Don't hurt me! DX

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battle City Blues**

Kitsune spent the rest of the night reviewing the footage of Kaiba's duels, memorizing every little detail of his deck, and his facial expressions. She figured that his expressions held some sort of pattern, something that would hint at his plans.

Though he was mostly poker faced, he managed to show some signs of superiority when he felt he was sure he was going to win.

Opting not to take notes, because that would distract her from the footage, and taking only a few short breaks, she managed to finish the footage by about noon the next day.

She got up off of the couch, stretching, and she cracked her neck, which was stiff from all that watching.

She made her way to the kitchen to finish off the last of the coffee. After that, a well-deserved nap was in order.

A knock at the door, followed by someone calling out that she had groceries interrupted Kitsune from imagining how well she was going to sleep.

Grumbling, she grabbed the mug of coffee that she had just poured, and opened the door, surprised that she was being greeted by a couple of large paper bags, which were packed full of foodstuffs.

"Delivery!" Yazani cheerily said from behind the bags.

"Need some help with that?" Kitsune took a sip of her coffee.

"Nope. I got it."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to help anyway." She laid down on the couch.

Yazani put the bags down and looked at Kitsune in mock disgust. "You're a brat."

"Never said I was a good guy." Kitsune shot back from the couch.

Yazani walked into the living room, and spied the laptop, still open to some of the footage from one of Kaiba's duels.

"What'cha doing?"

"Huh?"

"On the laptop. What'cha doing?"

Kitsune glanced over, and came up with a quick lie. "I was doing some research for my business deal."

"Ah. And his duels fit in how?" She shoved Kitsune's feet off of the couch, and sat down.

Kitsune glared at her, and then continued. "I'm helping him out with his latest holographic duel thingie. I'm part of the testing crew."

"Is 'thingie' a technical term?" Yazani smirked.

Kitsune looked at Yazani out of the side of her eyes. "I stayed up all night doing this research. I can use whatever term I want for the damn thing."

"Testing takes that much research?" She seemed surprised.

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to test it. I was thinking about a group test, and I told him that, but I'm not sure it's the best way. He might go through with it though…" Another sip of coffee.

"Okay…so, what do have planned for today?"

"Nap. Then I have to go to this dealy that Kaiba's throwing tonight…"

"Another technical term?"

"Bite me. I can call it what I want."

Yazani stood up, and brushed off the skirt she was wearing. "Alright. But, if you change your mind…"

"…which I won't." Kitsune assured her.

"…then I'll be at the game shop until the 'dealy' tonight. My brother and I both received invitations to go."

"Yippee…" Kitsune said sarcastically.

Yazani put her hands on her hips. "Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants, I'm going."

"Finally." Kitsune said with relief.

Yazani gave her a playful slap on the back of the head, and she left.

Kitsune rubbed the back of her head a bit, and then she got down to her nap, setting her alarm for an hour or two before she was supposed to be at the invitational.

------------

Yazani trumped down the stairs, recalling her conversation with Kitsune in her mind.

Kitsune was lying about the testing, she knew that much for sure, but why would she lie? She didn't seem to be lying about the business deal between her and Seto Kaiba, or about the invitation….so why would she be lying now? Unless she was hiding something. Something important…

She shrugged it off by saying that everyone has their secrets, and Kitsune is no exception.

She was almost to the street, when she was greeted by a white haired boy.

"Ryou?"

"Far from." The boy responded in a deep and raspy voice. "Bakura."

Yazani didn't seem fazed. "I see. And what is it you want from me?"

"I just happened to notice that both Millennium Guardians happen to be here in Domino…and I wanted to ask you if you believed this to be a coincidence." He smirked.

"Both Guardians?" Yazani was shocked.

"Yes. My, aren't we slow?" He strolled past her, then behind her. "They're both here at the same time and in the same city. Isn't that amusing?"

Yazani shifted her glance to the floor. Both guardians were here? Now? That could only mean that the pharaoh had certainly been released….and that Yugi was the one who did it. But....was it possible? She needed to know.....

She pulled a small gold chain with a tiny upside down pyramid pendant attached to it. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes, while Bakura just scoffed at her.

"Whatever. I'll be going now. I have some planning to do." He walked back to Ryou's apartment, giving her a glare over his shoulder as he passed.

Yazani couldn't help but wonder what Bakura meant by that. Sure, she felt a strange presence when she first arrived home, but, Yugi solving the Millennium Puzzle? It was possible, but at the same time, Yazani wished it wasn't true...Yugi would be in danger if he was.

She decided to ask for help.

Inside her mind, Yazani called out. "Yani? Are you here?"

A girl similar to her, but a bit taller, with narrower eyes, and blond streaks running though her hair answered. "Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you weren't sleeping or anything. Remember last time…"

Yani chuckled. "Of course. What is it you ask of me, Yazani?"

"Where is your brother?"

Yani closed her eyes in deep thought. "He's here. In this city. I can feel his presence all over the place. Mostly on _your_ brother, Yugi."

"That can only mean one thing. Yugi has solved the Millennium Puzzle."

Yani nodded gravely. "And that also means Bakura was right. The other Millennium Guardian is here, in Domino."

* * *

**SF15:** I'll leave it here for now. It was a long chapter…and I haven't updated in a while….


End file.
